


The Backburner Assault

by LieutenantWubs



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Bloody Kisses, Graphic Description, M/M, except not THAT graphic but Ill still put a warning, that's pretty much what the whole story was for, to see a single nasty kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 17:13:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20951960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LieutenantWubs/pseuds/LieutenantWubs
Summary: The Backburner gets assaulted by a group of bandits, some who are still plagued by Colonel Hector's infection. The recently declared "B-Team" try to secure their side of the base as chaos erupts.(An edit of the previous version of this. The other one didn't sit well with me so I changed it up)





	The Backburner Assault

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! If you read the other version of this, "Protecting Boomtown", then just know that the story is pretty much the same, but I wanted to change the timeline.  
This was completely inspired by Tench on tumblr, who has been doing multiple drawings of this pair for the month of October. Please check out their work if this interests you!  
Tench - https://tench.tumblr.com/  
The drawing that inspired this - https://tench.tumblr.com/post/188068179318/day-1-mordy-fucking-going-for-it-and-so

What happened to “going off planet”? What happened to the whole “Tina wants to see the galaxy and I wanna punch something new” thing? That had been a good plan, why the hell didn’t they go with it? This planet was such a shithole.

Mordecai readjusted his sniper, blasting the head off another bandit that was trying to rush the Backburner. Down on the ground Brick was knocking back a group of bandits with a giant chunk of sheet metal, nearly slicing off one bandit’s arm completely. Tina rushed past with her arms full of explosives, laughing maniacally the entire time

“Talon, help Brick! And Tina, come back here!” Mordecai kept his sights on Tina, picking off any bandits that turned their attention to her, but he had to keep checking his own back to make sure no one was climbing up to his position, perched on top of his current home.

They were coming from everywhere. Up the main path, from the cliffs, over the fences, and Mordecai was pretty sure he had even seen one bandit slip out of a dumpster. It was an actual assault, a full-scale and seemingly well thought-out one too. He couldn’t believe it.

Brick threw the sheet metal into one attacker, impaling her through the gut and sending her mangled body crumpling to the ground. He then turned and grabbed a bandit by both sides of his face and _squeezed_, laughing as the bandit’s head exploded into small chunks and covered his torso in blood and brain matter. He didn’t stop to wipe his hands, and instead pulled on the nearly severed arm of the third bandit who was trying to retreat, pressing his boot into the bandit’s back and _pushing_ as he pulled on the arm.

Mordecai tore his attention away from Tina, who was tossing out frisbee-like grenades towards the groups of rushing bandits, when he heard a blood curdling scream. He watched as Brick pulled a bandit’s arm straight out of the socket and used it to beat the bandit to death, painting the ground with more blood and strips of flesh.

“Ai, that’s gonna be a bitch to cle– AGH!” Talon suddenly dived over his shoulder, sending him stumbling to the side and dropping his gun in the process. Mordecai spun around, curses on the tip of his tongue, but they died when he saw Talon carrying off a midget bandit, claws digging into the poor bastard’s eyes. He leaned over the railing to watch as Talon dropped her victim and sent him plummeting to the ground below. “A little warning next time, maybe?!”

A massive explosion went off outside of the fence, sending burned bandit corpses flying off in all directions. Tina’s voice rung out over the sounds of bullets and screams, “AAAHAHAHAHA BURN, SUCKAS, BUUUUURN!”

On the other side of the base, Ellie and Lilith were holding off their own swarm of bandits.

Brick ran to the cliffside as more bandits and grappling hooks found a secure foothold. He quickly kicked them loose, not stopping to watch as psychos screamed and hit the jagged rocks below. A single bandit managed to scramble onto the cliff before Brick got to him.

“I’M GONNA PEEL YOUR– AAAAAAAAA!” Brick kicked him in the mouth and sent him stumbling back off the cliff to join the rest.

“Mordy, how’s it looking up there?!” Brick ran back to the small building he and Mordecai were currently calling home, knocking out a bandit that tried to get in his way. He looked up to see Mordecai lining up another shot.

“Tina’s trying to hold them off! She can’t be– Shit!” A bullet hit the side of Mordecai’s scope, breaking it in half. He ducked in time to dodge the sudden wave of bullets that pelted his position. “Brick, go help Tina!” Mordecai tossed his sniper to the side and pulled out his pistol, taking a deep breath before ducking out of cover.

“YOU CAME TO THE WRONG NEIGHBORHOOD MOTHA’HUMPA” Tina tossed a bomb at a bandit who was attempting to crawl away, his bloody leg stumps dragging messily behind. It all become a red stain when the grenade met its mark. “This is a respectable place! I don’t need you hooligans messin’ with my turf!” She turned at the sound of Brick approaching. “Oh, hey Papa Brick, you making these dummies regret being born too?”

Brick laughed, “Something like that. Now come on, bandits are still crawling in from the cliffs and Mordy needs our help!”

“They messing with my boy? THEY MESSING WITH MY FAM?! _I’m gonna need more bombs…_” Tina sprinted past Brick and beelined towards the shack she was currently calling her own.

Mordecai slid down the latter from his perch, turning and putting a bullet between the eyes of a bandit who came up from behind. The bandit immediately fell forward onto Mordecai and nearly knocked him over. He managed to hold himself up and push the bandit to the side, but not before having blood gush from the head wound and splatter his face and neck. Talon shrieked overhead and descended back into the fray to continue her quest for eyeballs and tongues. Mordecai stumbled to the center of the base, scrubbing furiously at his goggles so he could see properly again.

A badass bandit rushed Brick, who was quickly clearing out the few bandits who were still swarming the Backburner, and managed to catch him off guard. Brick’s head swam and he saw red as the badass managed to knock him into a wall, using the momentum to quickly hit his head off the wall again. Brick used one hand to grab the bandit’s wrist and _twist_, ripping a screeching scream from the man, only to use his other hand to grasp the bandit’s neck and tighten his grip. The badass tried to kick Brick, tried to claw at his arms, but soon his limbs went limp, his gargled breaths went silent, and Brick tossed his corpse to the side to join the others.

Mordecai came up next to Brick and inspected the corpses littered around the area. “Jeez, I didn’t think we’d be seeing a bandit attack like this any time soon. Where’s Tina and Lil?”

Brick tried to wipe some blood off his face, but only managed to spread it around more, “Lilith is at the gate with Ellie, and Tina’s going to her room to get more bombs.” He looked around before glancing down at Mordecai and smirking, “I don’t think we’re gonna need ‘em though.”

“You’re telling me,” Mordecai pulled a chunk of guts off Brick’s shirt, flicking it onto the ground, “You really went off down here, man. And you took a hard hit to the head. You feeling okay?” He reached up to rub a hand over Brick’s head, watching as the bigger man leaned into the gentle gesture.

“M’fine. Tina is safe, Talon is safe, and you’re safe. That’s all I want–”

The sound of something heavy hitting the dirt forced both of their attentions to the cliff-face, where a large and plant infected bandit was hunched over and breathing raggedly. Brick pulled Mordecai to stand behind him. The infected bandit continued to stare at them for a moment, before charging and letting out a pain and gargled screech.

“AAAAAAAA”

“SHUT THE HELL UP!”

Brick and Mordecai turned to see Tina charging up a large weapon.

“DUCK YOU IDIOTS!”

Both men dropped to the ground as the gun shot off a bright bolt that quickly pierced itself into the bandit’s skin. The bandit looked down at the protruding spike, before staring back at Tina and screaming. Tina held up a hand to silence them.

“If you’re about to scream again or say shiz like, ‘hahaha! You thought this tiny thing could hurt me? I’m invincible!’, then I think you need to sit back, relax, and listen to my counter argument BECAUSE IM ABOUT TO MESS YOUR SHIT UP.” Tina pulled out a small remote and dramatically flicked a switch.

In only a moment the bolt lit up, the bandit knew he was fucked, and both Brick and Mordecai shielded their eyes.

And a moment later, there was a blood bath.

* * *

Mordecai finally opened his eyes when the ringing in his ears began to fade. Wiping the blood off his goggles showed the absolute horror that had become their side of the Backburner. Blood was splattered everywhere and was considerably more condensed where the infected bandit had once stood. Tina was poking at some of the fleshy remains with a stick as Talon had a feast.

“Hey, Mordy, you okay?” Brick was standing over him, holding out a bloody hand to help him up. Mordecai reached for it with his own equally bloody hand and let himself be pulled back onto his feet. He lifted his goggles up to really get a look around, and to get a look at Brick who he could see, who he could _feel_, was completely drenched in blood. They did it though. They held off a goddamn bandit assault.

“Damn, that was one hell of a fight, wasn’t it Mordy? It’s gonna be a bitch to clean tho–” Brick was cut off by Mordecai grabbing his face and pulling him down into a kiss. It only tasted like blood, their teeth clacked together, and Mordecai was holding onto Brick’s face tightly, as if he was going to slip from his grasp at any moment.

It felt _right_.

Brick wrapped his arms around Mordecai and pulled him closer to his chest, enjoying the way Mordecai tried to meld their bodies togethers. The stinging taste of blood began to fade away, turning into something that was far more pleasant. Mordecai scratched at Brick’s scalp which pulled a groan out from the bigger man, who retaliated with a bite to the sniper’s lips.

Brick was about to lift Mordecai up and carry him away when a loud cough broke the two men out of their daze.

“Heyyy, I’m totally loving that you two are finally expressing your feelings and stuff, but that was super-duper nasty and I think I deserve some praise for my bomb-ass stunt I just pulled off.” Tina tossed another piece of flesh into the air for Talon to catch.

“Oh, right, sorry Tina.” Mordecai pulled away from Brick, trying to wipe off some of the blood on his face. It didn’t help anything that his clothes were soaked through as well. Brick went over to Tina and ruffled her hair, effectively smothering it in blood.

“Heheh, you did good, Tina. Where the hell did you get a gun like?”

“Snitches get stitches, Bricky. I aint tellin’ _no-one_!”

“Aw c’mon, Tina, who do you think we’re gonna tell? It’s not like we get out much.” Mordecai tried to look at the gun, but Tina pulled it closer to her body. After a few moments of pleading eyes from both Brick and Mordecai, Tina let out a sigh.

“Fine, fine fine finefinefinefine! I’ll tell ya, BUT NO SHARING! Not even with Lilith cause if she’s gonna know I… _wanna be the one to show her_.” She slowly held it back out for the two of them to see. The frame was a standard looking Torgue rocket, with additional pieces added in seemingly odd places. It was painted in her signature pink and black style with doodles spread about. She glanced away as both men took a closer look, “I… made it myself. Pretty cool, huh?”

Brick beamed brightly, “Hell yeah it is! Those bandit bastards didn’t know what hit ‘em!”

“Yeah, maybe you could modify one of my old snipers too?”

“REALLY?!” Tina grabbed one of Mordecai’s arms and began to shake it rapidly, “Do you mean it? Pretty pretty pleaassseee tell me you mean it!” The sniper smiled and nodded. “YES! YESYESYESYES! I have the perfect idea! And I’ve been working on my Talon drawings! It’s gonna be so freakin’ CUTE!”

Tina quickly disregarded the two men as she ran back to her shack, hopping over corpses and blood puddles along the way. Brick placed a hand on Mordecai’s shoulder as they watched her.

“You really gonna let her change one of your snipers?”

Mordecai shrugged, “Why not? A sniper that shoots rockets sounds pretty cool. Couldn’t hurt to change it up from time to time.” Brick laughed at that.

“I think this fight got your adrenaline pumpin’. Never heard you say you wanted to mess with explosives before.”

Mordecai reached up to wrap his arms around Brick’s neck, letting his fingers dig into the skin there, “Never been interested in kissing somebody who’s covered in blood either. Guess I’m just ready to try something new.” He pulled the bigger man down to meet him halfway.

And this time around, the kiss didn’t taste _entirely_ of blood.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! And thank you to anyone who is reading this a second a time. I hope you still like this version as much as I do~  
If you have any comments or critiques about my writing, please don't hesitate to share! I like to hear what I'm doing well and also what I need to improve on~


End file.
